First meetings - In Hiatus
by Hastranys
Summary: Ruby, a young reaper, awaits for her subject death with new found feelings. Things don't go as planned. Yang is on the hunt, looking for clues to her new case and decides to pay her friends a visit. Weiss is haunted and Winter's help is questionable. An android in a broken family explores the town. Nowadays Mystical AU
1. A new life

The scientist worked on his last invention with such fervour that it crippled his health. Dirt, scattered blueprints and a smell that told he hasn't bathed for days surrounded his once pristine workshop. In the middle of the night, adjustments where being made non-stop, because it needed to be perfect, and ready, for whatever lurks in the dark, always. Failure wasn't an option, because he had already tasted how dangerous life was. But it wasn't the ordinary daily life that gave him drive to continue despite the hunger, restless nights and budget cuts. There was the inexplicable, shrouded in mystery and his prosthesis where a painful testament to that. A survivor, he liked to boast, but the scars – the friends he lost, the limbs – haunted him everyday. A call disturbed his work and even bothered by the interruption, he took his phone.

"Yes?"

"James? Still unable to sleep I see."

"Ozpin. For what do I own the pleasure?"

After his sarcastic answer, a silence enveloped them. Only after a heavy sigh the conversation resumed.

"Look, I'm just worried about you. You know I can help and would be glad to, but you need to let me" angered, the aging man interrupted him

"Don't even get me started, mister 'I know it all magician'. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation in first place!"

"You asked me to show you that first, soldier."

They were veterans in a war against the unknown, for so long that it was hard to recall when it started. But bitterness made its way between them, nearly destroying their bonds.

"I can ask Glynda to help you. She will probably complain, but she is a competent woman and I assure you it will be for the good."

"Don't. Just don't…"

"Why?"

"I don't need a reminder of what I lost to disturb my work"

He loved her once and it was a long time ago, before… that.

"I… understand. How is Bartholomew going?"

"Sometimes he's a handful in his coffee induced coma, but a helpful addition to the project."

"Good to know."

Again, silence. Their talks were always surrounded by awkward attempts to reconnect, but the ghosts of their shared past always shadowed them.

"Do you have any news?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm not able to gather anything relevant lately. It looks like… they vanished. Probably scheming something again, if I had to guess."

"And Port?"

"He is still struggling. You know that old man, he won't go down without a good fight."

"Very well. I need to back to work. Later, Oz."

"Ja-james, wait, please, do me a favour. Take care of yourself. Please?"

"Goodbye Ozpin."

And just like that, the line went dead. Besides the jokes about Oobleck, Port was gone, in a hospital bed. For years now. A stubborn tear made way to his unkempt beard and disappeared, like his hesitation.

Unbeknownst to him, a red caped girl watched him as he got back to work. He couldn't see her, not yet. It was too early, but soon, it was fated to happen. She spared a glance to his wall clock, giddy with excitement. She loved to watch him work – the spinning gears, the electricity running through the circuits, everything – the mechanics involved fascinated her. And that thing, whatever it was, was awesome. Robotics escaped her realm of comprehension, so she decided to call it a golem. As far as she knew, it was pretty much the same.

Regardless, she, for once, wished her subject could live longer. Reaper's job was tiring and she was always anxious to get over the whole ordeal of taking souls to the afterlife as soon as possible. She hated to see people suffering in their last moments, so the quicker the better. But him? He was slowing decaying and even it didn't faze her. In fact, every action he took drawled her attention and she couldn't help but keep a smile so big that threatened to split her face in half.

Hours passed and eventually, his partner joined him. His speed was dazzling and his action always made her giggle with a childish glee and… oh no. It's almost time. Dawn approached and even though she knew the reason of his death, how it happens, was another matter. The redhead began to roam his workshop, watching out for gears and interrupters and whatever else filled the place, hopeful that she could find a clue to avoid the inevitable. Maybe, if she could save him, she would see it be completed…

Her haste made her clumsy and her scythe hit a lamp. Both men stopped, and watched the light oscillate with bated breaths.

"You… what are you? What are you doing here?"

"Ironwood? What is it?"

Ruby froze. He could see her, it meant he was close, way too close to his death. His green haired partner observed, confused. Who was he talking to?

"Eeehrm… I can explain?"

His eyes nearly jumped out the sockets and he panicked, advancing and tumbling through the mess. Suddenly, she felt like she was in the middle of a firework. Oobleback managed to dive behind a sturdy… something, she wasn't sure what that was. Well, a weird table for sure. But Ironwood was electrocuted and his skin fizzled and burned and ouch, that must have hurt. At least it was fast? She tried to see the bright side of the tragedy as the lifeless body hit the floor, without much success.

"Oh well. Work is work…"

She approached to collect his soul, while sparks still flied and fire roared to life. Meanwhile, something moved and she disregarded that as his partner trying to save his skin. Everything was going smoothly but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was watching her. Glaring fiercely would be a better description.

Coughs filled the room and a hoarse voice tried to call something, but it was hard to tell what. Once her job was done, she looked over the dead body and found a pair of green eyes blazing at her, as if it was trying to burn her alive. Wait. It has a soul. It didn't have a soul a few seconds ago, what the heck is this?

"I'm Penny and I'm combat ready!"

A bunch of swords popped out her back and…what? It really hard to comprehend. The blades spun in a blurring speed and what is that green "Ooomph!"

Another explosion followed and the young reaper unwilling went through a wall. Once she got out the rumbles, the only though in her head, beyond a startling headache was:

"Today is gonna be a looong day…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I would like to thank doomzoom for revising this one shot. I plan to write a long run story based on this, so you can think of it as a prelude**.


	2. On the hunt

**A/N**

 **In the beginning, I wanted to make it an one shot. So, I realised that It didn't make sense to create several new stories since they are all about characters introduction. So here, take a Yang. Again, I thank doomzoom for helping me out.**

* * *

She couldn't help but laugh after reading the newspaper headline. Ruby surely made quite the number on that building. For her, the real wonder was how they didn't bring the whole thing down, since the whole floor nearly collapsed in on its self.

She felt proud. Surely they were related, even if not by blood. They'd both known each other for so long that it was hard to not think of her as family, as a younger sister. The blonde decided to buy the newspaper and then went out for breakfast. A coffee in this ungodly hour was welcome and after staying awake the previous night she was starving. She didn't bother with her looks, going out with her clothes still creased. Today was bound to be another long day, since her investigation hasn't moved forward at all. But she was hopeful that, after pulling some strings, she would finally be hot on the trail again.

The morning passed without any major surprises, only some phone calls and frustrated groans later. She wasn't willing to go there again, but it wasn't like the option was any better. Calling in favours so early in the case wasn't a good idea, but maybe if she payed him a visit it would give her a solid lead, not speculations and vague locations. She decided to crash at a friend's place, of whom wasn't in a good mood, and took a nap in the afternoon to avoid problems. As soon the sunset came, she woke up and tried again.

"Hey, do any of you guys want to come with me to the club?"

They were playing a new game, too engrossed to respond anytime soon.

"Guys?"

A redhead groaned, placing the controller back after loosing the match.

"I'm up. It's not like getting beaten in this game repeatedly will do me any good beyond the wish to bash some skulls."

"Isn't it too early? I mean, is it already open?" a guy with peculiar blue hair said, but it wasn't like she was in the mood to deal with him.

"Oh come on nerd, don't be such a worrywart. Besides, don't you know the owner Yang?" a blonde monkey said, as he took upon the redhead place and went to chose his character in the game.

"Yup."

"I won't go anyway. Good luck with whatever is taking your time."

"Yeah, yeah... thank you guys. Scarlet, do you need to change or something?"

"Give me a couple minutes and I'll be ready."

The apartment entrance door opened and a man that was more like a three arrived with groceries. It was a tight fit, and he went to the chicken quickly to avoid further discomfort. Always the thoughtful, kind guy.

"Who wants dinner?"

"Isn't it too early?"

"Come on, not again!" Wukong said, as he rolled his eyes.

Luckily for her, it didn't take long for Scarlet to get ready. They bid their farewells and left.

"Am I going to ride that death trap of yours?"

"Do you have any other options commander?"

"Ugh, I'm afraid not…"

Begrudgingly wearing a dark crimson helmet and bracing themselves for the worst, they departed.

As soon as they arrived, Scarlet started grumbling "Damn long hair hitting my face all the damn time" and with a slightly annoyed expression, gave her her stuff back and went for the club's door.

"Hey commander, wrong door"

"Will you ever drop it?"

"Pff, after that night you got drunker than a satyr? Never"

They rolled their eyes so hard that Yang chuckled at their exaggeration. Going for the back door, she knocked a few times before opening.

A bouncer was getting dressed inside, still adjusting his tie as she passed. He eyed her and her companion before wearing his glasses and said:

"I'm guessing you're here to see the boss?"

"You know me too well honey"

"He's busy right now, but I believe the twins are free"

Scarlet frowned.

"Why them?"

"Last time commander, you were all too happy to meet them"

"I wish you could forget that night already, since I don't have too many memories about the event"

She responded with a Cheshire grin and they blushed, foreseeing her words.

"I bet they will be happy to refresh your memory…"

A groan, and they power walked to the bar, looking for a drink to help them endure such ordeal.

"You are fortunate I was bored there"

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will come true"

She vanished upstairs while they poured the strongest drink they found. She came back after two doses, with one twin in each arm and a smile that spelled trouble. Oh well. They were the only one to blame since they agreed to come. As they downed their third drink, they started to wonder if she was right.

The red twin was dressed in black jeans and a short tank top in her trademark colour. Sandals adorned both twins, but the white one was in a dress that was cut way too short for their own good. Switching partners, the twins held their hand and whispered in a sultry tone.

"Missed us?"

They couldn't help but be amazed at how fast they managed to make them a nervous wreck, speaking at the same time with such tone. Scarlet simply nodded, not trusting other communication methods.

Amused, Yang decided to spare her friend.

"So, will Junior be busy for too long?"

"Yang, dear, we are not his secretaries. Whatever he's doing, isn't our problem outside of our working hours."

"Fair enough. So, how are you doing? Mel? Mil?"

Militia stroked their check and tattoo, under their right eye.

"Very happy. Now, if you don't mind, I'll excuse myself. Scarlet, would you be a gentleman and accompany me?"

Immediately they went stiff, got up and accompanied the red woman upstairs. Melanie and Yang exchanged a knowing grin and pleasantries, talking about the last fads.

"I see that your sister took a liking to them."

"And is displaying a fairly possessiveness toward them. I hope you don't mind."

"Far from it"

"I also see that you are near your boiling point, am I right? What's going on?"

Yang frowned. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"My traits sometimes scream what I would rather not reveal"

"No point going back now Yang. Spill"

The twin crossed her legs and her dress nearly displayed her undergarments, making the tall blonde chuckle and gasp as soon Melanie placed a hand on her thigh.

"We-we-well, you see, I'm kinda stuck on my last case and was hoping you guys could help me?"

She nodded for her to continue, while… appreciating her muscular legs. Yang noticed that she was being eyed like a meal, intimidated by the fact that even though she could beat them anytime, her charm always put her own skills to shame.

"A cult went nuts and started going beyond orgies, or whatever they do to pass time. People are disappearing and a parent asked me to bring their son back or find his remains"

"Names?"

Damn, she was purring. It wouldn't take long for her to have Scarlet's fate.

"Lie Ren. Chinese, pink eyes and a streak of magenta adorning his dark looks. Around his twenties, college student. I don't know the cult details, but it looks like they started to act around here recently. The boy got involved with them and hasn't come home for weeks"

"Aaand?"

"That's all I have, unfortunately."

Defeated, she placed her hand to stop Melanie's for sanity's sake. She looked dejected, but she wasn't falling for her looks, not again. She had a work to do.

"I don't have the information you need, but the White Fang keeps track of such things. Their next reunion is tonight. Lucky you"

Yang brought Melanie's hand up to her lips and kissed it before muttering a thank you and getting up.

"I don't know how you survive without us"

"Hey, it isn't my fault that you guys made me grow dependent on you. It's your fault for being so welcoming and dependable"

A loud thump echoed through the empty club, followed by several, embarrassing others. Sounds she would rather not pay attention if she wanted to do something else today.

"Tell them to call me when they're done"

"Sure thing, sweet heart. But I would much rather have you stay once you're free. I miss your fire and you seem ripe, perfect to eat. A shame I won't be able to enjoy you this time"

The blonde managed a weak laugh as a answer.

"Hahaha, Yeah.."

Another nervous glance, a moan from upstairs and Yang was ready to leave, running from temptation like a novice monk.


	3. Why do I even try

**A/N**

 **I would like to thank doomzoom for being such tolerant and helpful side kick. For those wondering, Weiss and Yang chapters happen in the same day. Also, it's important to note that this chapter was originally written before season 3, so now there are minor changes.**

* * *

Weiss woke up alone in her room. That of which, with all due respect she was sure she didn't deserve anymore, was a relief. Her mornings hasn't been peaceful for awhile.

A… thing stuck with her since she started living there. Recently, Winter had moved into an apartment near their campus, and after some time the youngest of the two was finally able to join her. Weiss was happy to have her sister around after bad experiences with past roommates and so far, everything was good. They went to look for a place to live and it seemed perfect: the price was cheap, the accommodations were good and the location was wonderful. The catch was that it was haunted. While her sister was excited with the prospect of meeting a real ghost, Weiss ignored the rumours.

She never has been so wrong.

At first, he got excited that she could notice him and talked about his life, after life and dull stuff that sometimes bored her to no end. Apparently he was killed by a bunch of students in a bad prank. He was clueless as to why he was still around though, as he wasn't able to think of a reason to stay. Sure, what those guys did wasn't cool, but it was not like he could do too much. They were in prison. So, he kept her awake, disturbed her studies and how is possible for someone to talk _so_ much? She couldn't even see him properly! It's not like a poltergeist are able to be something beyond a chilling blur and move stuff pointlessly.

So today, after her afternoon classes, she finally had enough of it. In a desperate act, the white haired heiress of a telecommunications company and future electric engineer was trying to drown that with salt.

"Hey snow angel, chill, calm down, why are you so mad at me?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She tossed what was likely to be her seventh salt package at him, already empty and without many results. The kitchen was a mess.

"I can't study, I can't sleep and I can't even hear my own thoughts with you!" she pointed a trembling finger at him "Talking. All. The. Goddamn. Time."

He tried to explain himself again, but was cut short when they heard the front door opening, followed by a chirpy voice.

"Hey sis!"

"Not now Winter"

He tried to reach for her and she mindlessly threw a glass cup at him.

"I… we have visitors?"

Startled, he manages to stumble backwards and break the sink. Water flowed everywhere.

At the kitchen doorstep was Winter, happy to have finally seen the ghost make something remarkable. By her side was a not so happy, dripping wet Coco Adel. On her purse was a brown rabbit, unbelievably pissed.

The little critter glared him with a look that promised pain.

"So… it was the thing you wanted to show me?"

Her voice promised a terrible fate to who was responsible. Her hair was sticking to her face, her beret and clothes ruined. Even the sunglasses wasn't spared. So far, everybody was glaring at him with hatred, save Winter, clueless about his location.

Trying to break the ice, Weiss decided to move and slipped on the wet floor, going face first to the balcony and floor, respectively. He tried to help, but only made things worse, nearly blinding her left eye with a stray glass. She was knocked out by a fearsome and clumsy precision. Now, she was on the floor with cuts on her hands, arms and lords know where else. As the blood started to cover her face and her sister tried to act as fast as possible to help her, Coco started dialling the closest hospital. Meanwhile the rabbit, that cute little critter hopped out of her purse, landed gracefully at the balcony and he swore it talked, eyes brimming with hellfire.

"Next time I see you, you will wish to die again with such passion that you will be blessed if you have a painless second in your worthless existence"

Jaune vanished out of her sight with a speed he wasn't aware he possessed.

Hours later, Weiss woke up on a hospital bed. It took her some time to recollect today's events and she simply sighed, contemplating how her landlord was going to gut them. She couldn't see a thing with her left eye and more bandages then she'd worn her whole life so far adorned her. So, it finally hit her, the fear and shock and the gnawing feeling that her eyesight – "Weiss!"

Lost on her thoughts, she failed to notice her sister sitting next to her, whom embraced her with strength unfit for a fragile human.

"Winter, I… my eye…"

She was crying loudly now, sobbing at her sister shoulder.

"Sssssh, it is alright. It is safe, the cut missed it, is fine, you will recover soon"

She rubbed her back, unsure about how to calm her, still scared about what just happened. The stress was too much to handle.

Half hour later, the silence was broken with the clicks of heels and the door opened revealing a worried Coco, with her bunny poking its head out her purse. Her clothes was the same and Weiss failed to see the difference beyond the fact that she was dry, missing her beret plus sunglasses.

"Goodnight ladies. I'm afraid my tardiness caused such disgrace."

Winter blushed profusely and Weiss started to wonder what was wrong with her sister.

"No, it isn't your fault. I'm glad that you were able to help us today and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to bring you over earlier."

Coco raised an eyebrow and looked at the injured girl, and Weiss proceed to wonder what was wrong with them.

"I'm out of loop here, could you please elaborate better?"

Coco hesitated, unsure of how to approach the matter.

This will be a long night.


	4. Database Upgrades

*Search directives*

*Loading*

*Tracking. Target assigned*

*Engage*

*Satisfactory outcome achieved*

*Intruded expelled*

That's how her life was supposed to be if she was made by an ordinary human or didn't have a soul, capable of overwriting commands that Oobleck insisted in running.

She wasn't either, so what to do?

After the fight with the unidentified creature, later know as reaper thanks to a database update, Penny was going through her first daily check up since she activated.

Surely, Ironwood's creation was a breakthrough on AI technology, but Bartholomew didn't think it was possible to repeat such a feat anytime soon. Ozpin visited him one day after the lab and the rest of the building was compromised. With Glynda's help, they closed the place down until further investigation.

Penny, for whatever reason Bart didn't like to remember and refused to tell, called her creators and collaborators as deceased grandfather, father, mother and now, uncle. Ozpin was amused to say the least, as he watched over their recovery.

"Maybe it's time to take her out into the field."

"What? But I'm still stuck here. I can't even drink my coffee yet!"

"Maybe I could…"

"No."

"Glynda? How about her?"

"She is gonna kill you one of those days, Oz."

"It will be good for her too. She has some students running wild at Beacon University, don't you think she will be thankful if we send her to help?"

"She doesn't have time to watch over her, you know. As a dean"

"It can be arranged"

Bartholomew ranted about how there wasn't anyone that they could trust with such a unique project, but Ozpin simply brushed him off.

"I had somebody in mind that can't refuse and is reliable."

"What about the technology?"

"This indeed is a problem. Maybe if we could find a way to make Penny more... user friendly…"

"Friendly?"

Both men turned to Penny, of whom had watched the whole exchange but hadn't decided to express her doubts till now.

Bart glared at Ozpin, warning him to be careful with his words. The man shrugged, took a sip of his coffee and placed both hands on his cane after draining his mug.

"Yes Penny, I'm thinking that you should have a friend, besides us, your family. But for that…"

She waited like a puppy eager to play. Oobleck completed for good riddance.

"You need to be a good girl"

"And what is a good girl? It involves a vague description with several interpretations"

Both men exchanged a glance at each other.

This is will be a long morning.

Latter that day, Glynda was fuming, trying to find a way to hide the body or a good excuse for… his death. Ozpin tried to explain how it would beneficial to her from many standpoints. A noticeable effort, but far from enough for the overworked woman. Eventually they reached a deal before the next day arrived.

It was set that Glynda and Ozpin's "friend" (she though slave was a more apt description, but refrained to say it out loud) would oversee Penny progress and his friend would always accompany her, while in the field.

So, three days later Penny came to existence, they would have lunch together. Ozpin, always the sleazy geezer, managed to excuse himself and not be present.

And this is how Yang found herself as a sweating, agitated nervous wreck unable to stay still on her seat on a cold autumn day.

She downed her water on the go and hoped that was enough for her to not to set the restaurant on fire. She had serious doubts.

After Ozpin called her, in a way as she liked to say 'payback is a bitch', she had to save whatever she was doing for later. Glynda wasn't happy for being responsible to explain that supernova disguised as a human her situation. At least she was fast to understand how screwed she was. So, after sealing the deal (Yang though that her soul would gave her a less straining situation if she ever wanted to sell it) they parted ways.

Penny looked at her new friend, with an unsettling smile capable to drive Yang up the wall in seconds.

"So…"

She stared at her unblinking green eyes.

"You should blink once in a while. You are freaking me out and probably anybody we meet will feel the same"

"Right! What frequency?"

Yang set four times every minute while she was around people. Still, she couldn't stop her sister's voice invading her mind and telling her 'a way too fast for her tired mind' how her fight with Penny was rad. Or how Glynda would kill her just to see how long a phoenix can sustain her… treatment.

"Right, so here is your alias: Your name is Penny Pole… po… Polendina, is it right? Anyway, you came from Atlas after your grandfather passed away, I'm a distant cousin who is responsible for you now and Goodwitch is your legal guardian and… parent? Oobleck too?"

She nodded an affirmative.

"Yeeeah, continuing, you are 17 years old, here to know Beacon university because one day you will study there and don't know what course to choose."

"I will?"

"It's up to Glynda, in fact."

"Great! I'll call mother"

"No. And call her mom, sounds better. Talk to her once she has free time."

"Never?"

"Huh?"

Flabbergasted at her response, Yang's train of though halted. That explained a lot, but she managed a quick recovery.

"Try tonight with your dad, Bartholomew"

The android was vibrating in her seat with the prospect. Literally.

"Stop"

"What?"

"Whatever you are doing. Look at yourself, you can't move like that"

They went on how Penny should behave for hours. The restaurant threatened to close with them inside, so Yang and Penny departed and spotted her motorcycle Bumblebee, what lead Yang to an animated chat about how important is to treat your things well and with love, and another looooong conversation about feelings.

A walk in the neighbourhood and couple of hours later, plus the painful realisation of Penny constitution impact on her baby, Yang was forced to drive carefully.

After what felt like a lifetime later, but only…

"I don't want to know how many minutes or seconds it took for us arrive!"

After some time, they arrived at their destination. Only to leave Penny with her parents, what sounded strange no matter how many times it was said.

It was too late for a walk in the campus now.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I almost feel bad to give Oobleback so many one sided possibilities. Almost. Thanks to doomzoom and perhaps one day I'll get over it.**


	5. A lost spirit

Last week was supposed to be boring, like so many others so far. Wait for the subject's death, grab their souls and cut their ties to this world so they could go and do whatever the afterlife wanted from them.

But it derailed with a single person and even days before his death, when her interest for him and his work sparked to life, irony aside.

Everything looked fine for a short time. A really short time, because while he was going away - something (or somebody, she isn't sure what the heck was that) decided to descend on that Golem and reside there like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was unexpected, to say the least.

On the bright side, it was a while since she last fought and if she had to admit, she missed the thrill of it.

But beyond that, she couldn't help but be disturbed by the fact that he noticing her while she was looking for a way to avoid his dismissal was part of his death's script.

She couldn't help but feel disgruntled on how destiny worked sometimes. After all, it was possible that, if she wasn't worried about finding a way to cheat death (and forget the fact that she is death incarnated) maybe he still would be alive. Or not. It was weird for her to think that, if she wasn't worried about going against her mentor teachings, or how he liked to say, "natural order of the things", could he live? Would he and many others still be alive if she just did her job and not try to save the living once in awhile?

Or would he die in some ridiculous way that day after all, regardless of her actions? Was he really fated to die that day, that way? Was it her fate to indirectly cause his death? Did fate want to fuck her so badly?

What was the point to postpone an event everyone is bound to go through sooner or later anyway? Except Yang. Damn, a phoenix don't give a shit about death. It's funny how it's the reason behind the bond they formed.

The young reaper let a smirk escape, but sighed in exasperation as soon as she noticed she was giving herself a headache this way. She was over thinking and it wasn't getting her anywhere. And to make matters worse, she had barely seen her so called sister lately in their shared apartment. That was somehow expected... After all, Ruby barely spent her time in there too.

Always too busy watching the living die everyday.

And for once, she hated the fact that there was never anybody around to listen to her when she needed it the most.

Reminiscing about her week, she noticed as soon the excitement of the fight died down and Yang got hooked up on her job to never be seen again, Ruby worked herself to exhaustion so she wouldn't be able to think too deeply about what happened on that fateful day. But right now, she is unable to rest because she is too lost in thought about her actions and its implications. And besides, it is kinda hard to admit to herself that she is a loner because she doesn't know how to deal with others. Or act around them. Or start a conversation without being endlessly awkward.

Mindless work is what defines her, so how was she supposed to enjoy her free time, when she finally got herself some?

Sigh.

Well, a walk around sounds like a good idea. She doesn't feel like working today anyway. Hopefully the others reapers will be able to take care of everything while she takes a day off. Or maybe she isn't fit for an eternity of feeling powerless against death, what's supposed to be her domain and something she was supposed to master, not to feel down because of it.

Sigh. No wonder her mentor is always drunk.

Browsing the TV channels convinces her that is time to drag her sorry ass out of the sofa and the door.

A small apartment, on a old building, on the outskirts of town, in a day with grey sky and grey cars and grey people and where have the colours run off to?

Vale was supposed to be more colourful. More lively.

Or maybe her mood makes the world look unmistakably dull. It's hard to tell... It's not like she's used to paying attention to her surroundings anyway.

While walking aimlessly around her neighbourhood, she thinks about going to pay Sun a visit. But she is torn and unsure if the monkey king will be able to hear her seriously without making fun of her and her situation. It's not like she needs him knowing she was the reason behind last week headlines. Or his roommates. She wouldn't hear the end of it.

So what now?

She kept moving on, with no destiny in mind. Eventually she found herself at her sister's office.

And of course she wasn't there. Her coworkers were around, but it is not like they can see her. For a private detective office, it looked more like a association of lawyers that got together cause they didn't want to work under somebody else and hold a gun for some self righteous reason.

The office furniture was made of dark wood, in a beautiful 60's style. White wall. And occupied by dull people right now.

She felt like a sore thumb on her sister workplace. But more importantly, she doesn't feel like making an effort to be seen by those whom don't have the sensitivity necessary to notice her to ask them where Yang is or when was the last time she was here. She would probably make them shit their pants if she decided to pop out of nowhere in the middle of the room, with a huge scythe and a red hood covering her features.

Yeah, totally a bad idea.

But sometimes a wild thought crosses her mind without asking for permission: if she willed herself to kill, would her victim see her moments before their death? Or not, cause she decided to not give a shit about "the natural order of the things"?

Damn, how she hated those words and herself for wanting to test her theory.

Before it was too late for those unfortunate souls to taste the flash of insanity creeping in her mind, Ruby closed her eyes and focused on finding her sister. If her mind wasn't so full of useless thoughts she wouldn't have wasted her time wandering around for nothing and would have used her powers to locate Yang since the very beginning.

Well. It happens. But it's not like her to be so absent minded.

Unfortunately, it takes her a while to feel which direction she is and it will take a longer to get closer to Yang and damn, maybe she is riding her motorcycle or just really distant. And Rubes doesn't feel like putting an effort to go after her right now. Nope. No way. Nuh-huh.

Aaand she is already running in her direction like a madwoman.

She only stopped to think about how desperate she was acting until she felt somehow closer to Yang.

Now that she stopped and looked around, it wasn't hard to identity where she'd gone off to: Beacon University grounds.

Great. It's time to visit the catastrophe side. And yup, her most recent battleground still is pretty wrecked. And yup, It still brings her a phenomena of mixed feelings.

Nothing new here, beyond the fact it is morning instead of dawn.

Well, if Ruby had bothered to pay attention when her sis told her about her last case and her progress, she could make heads and tails of why Yang is in an university campus. Well, too late to get shy and backtrack now.

It's kinda funny how a reaper like herself always get nervous when she's in crowded place. To feel people going through her, not matter how hard she tries to avoid them is, and always will be, a disturbing experience for her. She needs to make an effort to be solid, an effort to be seen by ordinary creatures, an effort to what now?

 _Haven't you ever saw a chick carrying her beloved around like it was nobody else business?_

Weiss was stunned. She thought she had enough for a lifetime with a ghost as her roommate, but this was definitively something else. Why is a goth wandering around the campus wearing a red hood and carrying a scythe bigger than her? And why nobody, dunno, look twice and react to it and wait, did a person just passed through her?

 _Nononono, not again, not another bizarre being haunting me after I nearly got blind because of HIM. No no no, she can't be looking at me. She can't be looking at me, with her silver eyes that have an unnatural gleam and a piercing gaze and what is it supposed to mean? Why I can see her so clearly when he was just a blur? Why I can see them or anything that defies logic so blatantly? Why nobody else even acknowledge her existence? Why am I frozen in place, glued to the ground and I can't move Oh for the love of!_

Ruby kept eye contact with an azure eye staring at her. And wow, is she wearing a eye patch? It's so cool.

After some time staring each other down, Ruby amused at the ivory haired girl's look, Weiss paralyzed by a boundless fear, a loud "thud" happened.

 _Wow, it isn't the first time somebody fainted after seeing me. Or dies. It's hard to tell just looking, but she doesn't give off the vibes that her soul is ready to go. Oh damn, people are getting in the way. Who is she after all?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow, Ruby ended being a more troubled character than intended. And I'm oddly satisfied with it. Fuck yeah. Thanks for doomzoom for beta reading this fic. Enjoy!**


	6. Hiatus notice

Dropped because I stopped watching it a long time ago. I got way too disappointed with RWBY development.  
Im sorry, I guess?  
Well, life has been a bitch here too to top it so...  
Bye o/


End file.
